Shenzegur
Shenzegur is a Fanged Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. Like Deviljho, it can show up anywhere at anytime during Unstable quests. Its tail can be used like a whip during combat. Shenzegur is exclusive to G-Rank. In-Game Information Shenzegur is a Fanged Wyvern that is able to appear in any G-Rank quest marked as Unstable. Hunters can tell if the monster is in the area by faint cackling in the distance every two minutes before it arrives at a random time in Unstable quests. Shenzegur shares its physical traits with a spotted hyena. Its ears look more like that of a wolf, its hairs are fine and brown with a black mane, tail, and spots. Its snout is formed into a sort of "grin" at all times, even when the creature is slain, and its tongue is usually hanging outside of its mouth, giving it a gruesome yet humorous look. When enraged, Shenzegur's ears will flatten, its tongue will drip with diseased saliva, and its cackles sound more like wails than actual laughter. Frenzy Virus Shenzegur is capable of being infected with the Frenzy Virus, spreading it with its bites and saliva. Its eyes will glow scarlet while its mouth foams with Frenzy, as if the beast was rabid. Its cackles sound like the Shenzegur is howling with laughter, and it "chuckles" constantly. Apex Virus Apex Shenzegur is probably the most ungodly thing that Ailuromancy has ever created. Most of its attacks are guaranteed carts back to camp, and it will follow hunters if they leave the area. Not only that, but it can leave clouds of Frenzy when it merely drools. When it is in Apex mode, Shenzegur's fur will be stained with traces of Frenzy, and its spots almost glow with the virus. Its mane and tail leave trails of Frenzy when they move, as well. Attacks Bite: The Shenzegur leans back and snaps its jaws up to three times at the hunter. Inflicts Defense Down. Foul Breath: The Shenzegur snarls, takes a step back, and sweeps 180 degrees with a cloud of its horrid-smelling breath, inflicting Soiled. Diseased Breath: The beast snarls, takes a step back, and sweeps 180 degrees with a cloud of its disgusting breath, inflicting Defense Down. Tail Whip: The Shenzegur spins its tail before lashing at the hunter with it up to five times in a row. Tail Slam: The Shenzegur slams its tail into the ground up to three times in a row. This can possibly be a one-hit cart. Time to Eat!: The hyena lets out a snarl, before it tackles a hunter and begins to dig and bite at them violently, inflicting both Defense Down and Soiled, regardless of duration. Charge: The Shenzegur dashes at a hunter. Sometimes it can turn around and do it again, or even follow with a Time to Eat! pin. Goin' Wild!: The Shenzegur begins to violently slam its paws and tail into the earth, creating extremely large areas of Wind Pressure that can knock hunters over. Last Laugh: The beast snarls, scrapes the ground, and howls with a sickening laugh. If successful, another similar laugh will be heard in the distance, before a second Shenzegur or even a Zebrahide Shenzegur appears. Foul Whip: The Shenzegur whips at a hunter while using Foul Breath. Inflicts Soiled. Stinkin' Entrees: The hyena tackles a hunter, picks them up in its mouth, and thrashes them wildly in its jaws as it continues to fight the other hunters. Inflicts Defense Down. Ground Pound: The Shenzegur rears on its hind legs and slams its front paws into the ground, which can result in a one-hit cart. Materials G-Rank Spotted Devilhide: The sickening hide of a Shenzegur. Black spots on brown fur are usually a reminder to run. Shenze Blackmane: A thick, bristly mane of ebony hairs, said to bring a deadly curse when obtained. Shenze Plaguefang: A disgustingly-sharp fang that smells of rotting carrion and dried blood, even more dreadful when the Shenzegur smiles. Joker's Ebonclaw: A curved claw that is most certainly no laughing matter when it shows its potential. Prankster Tail: Legends say that this tail is used to tear the heavens in two when the end draws near. (Rare) Shenzegur Foulblood: Thick enough to hold, it is said that those who touch this substance can still hear the echoing laughter of the beast it came from. Trivia * Shenzegur's name is based off of the hyena character named Shenzi, from The Lion King. This is also true for the attack Stinkin' Entrees. * Ailuromancy designed Shenzegur to be the most unfair fight you'll ever have so it seems like the Shenzegur is actually laughing at you. * Its head can be wounded, its paws damaged, and its tail severed. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation